If Itachi were Gay
by False Apology
Summary: Deidara begins complaining to Tobi about how bored he is so Tobi decides to tell a story to Deidara about 'If Itachi were Gay' Rated K for a bad word


**A/N: **Ok, this be yet another one shot! Also based on me and xXDarkFearXx's RP over MSN a long time ago

* * *

"Tobi, you're boring," Deidara said.

Tobi, being the idiot he is, took it as a compliment. "Thank-you, Deidara-Chan!" He answered.

Deidara sighed. "I'm a _guy!_ You're so boring," He reminded Tobi.

Deidara had been sitting alone and Tobi found him so decided to sit next to him and keep him company.

"If Deidara is so bored, Tobi will tell Deidara a story!" Tobi suggested.

Deidara sighed. "It better not be stupid!"

"This story is called 'If Itachi were Gay!' Now let Tobi say the story!" Tobi said.

Deidara gave him a confused look. What kind of story is that? But he didn't open his mouth to talk and instead let Tobi begin his story.

--

Itachi was sitting on the grass with a small pink box that had purple and red hearts all over it.

"Oh look it's Itachi!" Tobi yelled.

Itachi looked up at him and gave him a little wave with his hand.

Tobi sat down next to him and noticed the box. "Oh what's this!?" Tobi asked.

"It's my box filled with pretty stuff!" Itachi replied.

Tobi opened it. He found pink nail polish. He also found a whole heap of other pink make-up and accessories. "Itachi, why do you have pink stuff in this…pink box?" He asked.

"Because, Tobi, I like pink!" Itachi replied.

"But I thought you liked orange!" Tobi said.

"No, that's you, Tobi," Itachi replied.

Tobi thought for a while. Itachi and pink don't go in the same sentence unless it has the word 'hates' in between Itachi and pink. As Tobi was about to speak, Itachi picked up the box and took out his pink nail polish. He opened it and began to paint his nails.

"Itachi, why are you painting your nails?" Tobi asked.

"Because, Tobi, I like it," Itachi replied still concentrating on his nails.

Just then, Deidara walked to the two. "Hey g-**Oh my gosh! Itachi! What are you doing!?**" Deidara said. He looked surprised. He'd never seen Itachi paint his nails pink. He'd never really seen any guy paint their nails pink.

"I am painting my nails," Itachi said.

Deidara sat next to Tobi. "You might as well put pink lipstick while you're at it!" He said.

Tobi got the box and pulled out Itachi's pink lipstick.

Deidara looked at the box. "Is that Itachi's box?" He asked.

Tobi nodded.

Deidara burst out laughing. "Oh gosh! Itachi is _obsessed _with pink! Ha! Pink lipstick! Even pink nail polish!" He said in between laughter. "Why not get pink eye shadow too!?" He added.

Tobi pulled out Itachi's pink eye shadow.

Deidara stared at it in disbelief. "Pink blush?" He said.

Tobi pulled out Itachi's pink blush.

Deidara's mouth dropped open. What had gotten into Itachi!?

Tobi then pulled out something that he saw on commercials that said only girls used. They were wrapped up in pink.

Deidara stared at it with wide eyes.

"Deidara, what's this?" Tobi asked.

"It's a…it's a three lettered word and the first letter is 'p' and the last is 'd'," Deidara replied. He couldn't believe Itachi was carrying around one of those!

"I'm finished!" Itachi said as he put the pink nail polish back in the box and looked at his nails.

"Bloody hell, Itachi! You've turned into a girl!" Deidara yelled.

"No I haven't," Itachi replied.

"Deidara-Chan, you've always been a girl!" Tobi said.

"Shutup Tobi, no I haven't! Anyway, then why are you carrying around a…thing that Tobi doesn't know what it is!?" Deidara asked as he showed Itachi the thing Tobi didn't know what it was.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Tobi doesn't know what a pad it?" He asked.

"Yes! And only girls use it! Why do you have it!? Do you actually _use_it!?" Deidara yelled.

"No, I only keep it because it's pink," Itachi replied. "Now, I need to do my toes," He added. He got out the pink nail polish and began to do his toes.

"Oh gosh, this is sickening!" Deidara yelled, covering his mouth and putting a hand over his stomach like he was going to vomit.

Tobi then pulled out something that only girls used…that was also wrapped up in pink. "What's this, Deidara-Chan?" Tobi asked.

Deidara grabbed and screamed in fear as he threw it behind him. "Itachi! You disgusting boy!" He yelled.

"Shutup Deidara," Was Itachi's simple answer.

Tobi continued looking through Itachi's box. He found pretty little pink clips and hair ties. He went behind Itachi and took out his hair.

Deidara couldn't help but laugh. "Itachi you look like a real girl!" He said in between laughter.

Tobi tied his hair up in one of the pink hair ties he found that had a pink butterfly on it then put pink clips that had red hearts on it into Itachi's hair. "Itachi looks so pretty!" Tobi yelled as he looked at what he had did to Itachi's hair.

"Thank-you Tobi, I think I'm pretty too," Itachi replied.

"Oh gosh this is stupid," Deidara said.

"Now I'm finished my toes!" Itachi yelled in excitement.

"Make sure you don't go around in public, you might get called gay!" Deidara joked.

"Deidara, but I _am _gay!" Itachi replied.

Deidara stared at him like the world had just ended.

--

"And that's what would happen if Itachi were gay!" Tobi yelled.

"If that happened," Deidara began as he tried imagining what would happen if Itachi really were gay. He shuddered.

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled.

Tobi and Deidara turned around and found Itachi.

"Look what I found!" Itachi said as he sat down next to the boys and showed them a pink box with red hearts all over it.

Deidara and Tobi looked at each other then yelled as they ran far away from Itachi.

Itachi looked confused. "I was just going to tell them that I found leader using pink! I thought he might be gay," He said to himself.


End file.
